Splinter Cell: Dark Operations
by Watch Dogs
Summary: Rewrite of Chuck Vs. Splinter Cell. After the intersect is removed, and Sarah is gone, Chuck is offered the chance of a life time. To play a major role in halting the Ring and Fulcrum for good. To finally bring peace. With this opportunity comes a darkness he's never seen in the spy world... and a new enemy unlike anything imaginable.
1. So it begins

Splinter Cell

This is a rewrite of Chuck Vs. Splinter Cell

Hope you enjoy :)

-X-

021923894234 -Classified Location- 843822394432  
839038444722 -Classified date- 84392348559  
0500 Hrs (5 am)

He hated these need to know missions. So full of secrecy and suspense. It made him uncomfortable. Unfortunately, that didn't matter to the ones paying him. In fact he often wondered if they chose missions to get under his skin.

 _Just remember, this is for the kids... better life for them..._

"David."

Instantly he was out of his head, back in the real world, "Yes, Alec."

His copilot was staring at him, "Just keeping you present.. last thing I need is for us to take an unexpected detour over the side of the road," the older mans voice muffled a laugh.

Their truck flew down the empty street, rattling as it hit every bump in the road. They had been driving for hours at this point, nothing but snowy hills and trees for miles.

"Watch the bumps. Not sure about you, but I'd rather not set off whatever's in the box in the back."

David turned towards Alec, "I'd hope it's not a bomb..."

"We both know it's something bad! Fuckers who dropped it off said that it was from the USA's special arsenal..."

The driver turned to his copilot, "Just... I don't want to think about it anymore... makes this job easier. Now, how close are we?"

Alec sighed, mumbling something before looking at the GPS, "Less than a minute. Should be around this corner."

Timing was perfect. As the man finished his sentence, a large militaresque compound came into view, matching the exact specification as the briefing document. Right down to the off putting yellow roof and the guards in the tiny gate house at the front of the compound. They pulled up to the gate, window down, documents in hand.

A guard approached, "Business?"

The driver passed him his documents, "Christmas comes early this year..."

The guards eyes widened a bit before nodding as he signaled for the gate to be opened. The thing about this place was that the compound was just a cover. The actual base was underground. They drove to entrance of the underground bunker, pulling into a parking space. They already had company, as 4 armed soldiers were waiting for them. All wore stoic faces, which warned of trouble.

"Lovely day hehe," laughed David nervously, climbing down from the drivers seat.

The older of the 4 men, clearly the leader, spoke, "Where is it?", no warmth was traceable in the voice.

"Blunt, I like it! It's in the back," interjected the drivers partner, "now what about our money? We risked our necks getting this stuff to your bosses, and we were promised a large reward-"

A gun shot cut him off, ripping through the night sky. Davis's eyes went wide, as his partner crumpled to his knees holding his stomach. Blood spewed through the gaps of his fingers, spattering all over the ground in front of him. Alec's face still held his signature little smile for a brief moment before it slowly dropped of his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but only managed a small choking noise. Another shot rang out and the pain was over. Lifeless, the driver watched as his partner hit the ground face first. The same gun barrel was then placed on David.

"Alright, get the equipment out of the back of your truck. I want no more discussion of money or anything else, is that understood?" the soldier threatened.

The driver gulped, nodding viciously. He moved slowly hopping into the back of the moving truck. He pushed the large box to the edge of the back where 4 soldiers assisted him in lowering it to the ground.

"Now," began the leader of the soldiers, "If everything's there... I'll shoot you in the head. Clean and painless death. But if one thing is out of place. I mean ONE. I'll have my men remove fingers and toes."

"I-I-I have kids," David croaked out, the pit of his stomach going numb, "I-I-I'll take no money, I'll take my family and leave the count-"

The leader fired his gun in the air, "Enough!", he sighed, "... I take no pleasure in this but begging will not change this."

David watched as the soldiers dragged the crate to the squad leader. All of their attentions were on the crate. If he wanted to escape, it was now. Pushing off, he began sprinting towards the drivers seat, only to be quickly apprehended and forced to his knees in front of the squad leader. A rifle smacked him in the side of the head, causing everything to spin.

"Alight then, done?" he mocked, picking up a crow bar, "I think that we'll remove a few fingers either way now."

The boxes lid was cracked open a bit, just enough for the soldier to get his fingers in the crack. The lid was pried open and tossed off the box. David saw a split second of confusion shoot on to the leaders face before-

 ** _Snap, snap, snap_**

Three suppressed shots tore through the leader, one hitting him in the forehead the others in the chest, causing him to crumple to the floor. His body twitched but he was long gone. A figure jumped out from the box dressed in a full white body suit wearing a white balaclava. Immediately he dropped to a crouch lifting his FN-Five seven into the air, snapping off three quick shots.

David watched paralyzed as all three shots connected with each of the men's foreheads. In a snap, the stranger looked over to his left, locking eyes with David. Lowering his weapon, he stood up, walking towards the driver. Reaching him, he knelt down to his level.

"Your welcome," he breathed, before delivering a sharp punch, knocking David unconscious.

The man stood up breathing softly. He looked at the carnage around him. Blood spatter across different parts of the snow. Body's lay in the snow, already partial covered in the fresh falling snow. His mission wasn't done though.

A female voice flooded into his ear though his sub-dermal implant, "Alright, lets get this party started. This is a panther operation. Remain undetected, and engage any armed personnel. Door to bunker opening..."

Looking to the left, he watched the door. It opened... after 5 minutes.

Watching the door open slowly, the stranger in white laughed, "Nice job Grim, tech skills shining through as usual. Care to open it even slower? Give me a chance to get a coffee?"

"Operative Barker's implants were last seen in this area. Intel has it at a 93% likely hood he's located in the bunker, most likely undergoing interrogation. Oh and fuck you... this is Communist Russia tech... not exactly user friendly."

He nodded, smirking under his mask, "What environments do I have to look forward to..."

"Close quarters. It's a soviet era bunker. They didn't really care for comfort... or lightening. Uploading to your OPSAT."

"Alright," he cracked his neck as he began walking towards the door, his wrist computer known as an OPSAT chiming as it received the schematics for the bunker, "Scramble their comms... and wish me luck."

Grim smiled, "Good luck... "

Readying his Combat Knife, he pulled his Night Vision goggles on as he descended into the darkness of the bunker.

"...Agent Bartowski."

-X-

It's finally here. Not sure if it's good so... y'know... let me know.

Watchdogs


	2. Third Echelon

Splinter Cell: Dark Operations

Chuck Vs. Splinter Cell Rewrite!

Hey everyone! Love the reception of the last chapter. Yes it was a little short but it was meant to gauge the interest in the rewrite as well as I aimed for something interesting that had people wanting more. This chapter jumps around A LOT. I wanted to get the origin stuff out of the way so that we could get on to the main plot with all of its bad ass stuff. Any way, enjoy and leave a review!

-Watchdogs (Kyle)

-X-

92342384-Burbank California/Chuck's Bedroom-342348345  
22311423-August/12/2007-1223009222  
23389488-1143 hrs (11:43 AM)-0923391

"She's gone..."

Chuck's face became warm, stomach fuzzy at the words spoken to him by the older man. The words rattled around his head, like dice being shook around a cup. They locked eyes, Chuck trying to see a glimmer of humor or something-anything- to tell him this was a joke. There was nothing. Chuck sat on his bed, not trusting himself to stand.

"Sh-she said she'd stay... that she'd give all this up... I... I need to talk to her. How can I-" Chuck put his face in his hand, "Something doesn't make any sense."

Casey grunted, annoyance easily sensed, "She on assignment with.. hmm what was it... fuck face? Dickhead? Lar-Larkin, that's it" laughing a little at his own joke, the spy made his way towards the door of Chuck's room, "She's undercover as we speak... no way to reach her as of right now."

Chuck gulped, eyes watering slightly. Mom, Dad and now Sarah. Most people seemed to bail on him. Was he really that worthless?

 _Casey is not seeing me cry... no... I'm stronger than-_

Feeling tears streak down his face, Chuck could only grin at his own weakness. Despite the situation, he could always find something to find humor in.

 _Probably why she left... can't compete with Bryce if I'm crying all the time..._

Casey shook his head, "Look, I fly out tonight... I can pass on a message when I arrive at HQ..."

Chuck just shook his head, not trusting his voice right now. Bad enough he was reduced to tears, last thing he wanted was to let Casey hear his voice sound pathetic. If she wanted to leave without speaking to him again... he'd let her.

"Suit yourself Bartowski," Casey opened the door to his room, "It's been a pleasure. Can honestly say I never expected us to survive this long... glad I was wrong, kid. Enjoy your normalcy, you've earned that and more."

With that, the last of the spy world was gone from his life. Chuck almost felt empty. His mind was still going a mile a minute as he laid back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. So many question and theories pinged around his mind. But one thing was a constant. One thing upset him the most.

 _She never said goodbye._

At worst, Chuck had always thought they were at least friends... but this just proved that was hopeful thinking. He felt betrayed but most of all ...hurt. She had said they'd run away together that they'd... be...

-X-

023498345-Burbank California/Sally's Diner-2345058962  
038588663-Present Day-234234388  
032331449-1022hrs (10:22 AM)-385550922

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Bartowski."

Chuck jolted from his memory, jerking his head about as he reoriented himself in reality. Across from him sat an older black gentlemen, a kind almost amused smile spread across his face. A smile. Something Chuck rarely expected from Government types. Not that all were bad, just most were reserved. At least at the first meeting.

"Analyzing me are you?" laughed the older man, "I promise I don't bite. Though I can understand if you had trust issues given... prior projects with the NSA," seeing Chuck's eyes widen, the man let out a laugh, "I'm Beckman's boss, Chuck. I know everything,"he ended with a humorous dramatic tone.

Chuck let out a laugh.

The bubbly older man continued, "My name is Irving Lambert. I apologizes for my secretaries secrecy. Given the reason for this little meeting, we chose to air on the side of caution."

Chuck nodded slowly, "I made sure to get us a booth away from everyone. So... what's the reason behind this meeting..." he locked eyes with the man, "Intersects gone, I'm useless to you now."

"Not quite," Lambert smiled as he picked up his menu, "But first, I could really go for some Pancakes... or sausages..."

"Both?" Chuck chimed in with a grin.

Lambert gave him an faux annoyed look, "My wife will kill you for egging me on like that... eggs, now that sounds amazing..."

A waitress came by, taking both of their orders before leaving them to business.

"So..." Chuck started, still a little on edge. If his time as the intersect had left him one thing, it was a small trust issue towards new people.

Lambert smiled, "Chuck... I have a little project that I think is perfect for you..."

Chuck gave the man a quizzical look, "R and D? Janitor duty perhaps?"

Shaking his head Lambert took a sip of Coffee, "No. It's called the Splinter Cell project," adjusting in his seat, the older man leaned closer, "Chuck, the world is in a state of lets say... chaos for a lack of a better word... and I'm not talking the type of chaos you see on news stations like CNN, or Fox-"

"Wait Fox? News? Paying Fox a compliment has just lost you a bit of respect in my book," interjected Chuck with a small grin.

Lambert snickered, "MSNBC?"

Chuck shrugged, "I suppose... get most of my news from Youtube now a days..."

Lambert nodded, "Youtube then. I'm not talking about the shit you hear about on Youtube. I'm talking about the kind of stuff being planned, or executed in the shadows. The stuff hidden from the general public. The real threats.

Chuck nodded, listening intently to every word Lambert spoke, "Like the stuff team Intersect dealt with?

"Similar... though worse," Lambert paused, "We want to create a small task force with the precision of a scalpel and the force of a hammer. Detect a threat and remove it before it becomes a problem. Win the war before the enemy even realizes they've lost..." Lambert paused as he saw the waitress returning with there food.

She smiled as she passed each there food, refilled their coffee. As soon as she was gone, they continued their conversation.

"So where do I fit in on all this?" Chuck inquired skeptically, "Want me to run towels to the agents after a hard workout? Tech support for when Mr. or Mrs. GI Joe's phones stop working?"

Lambert chuckled, chewing on a bite of his food, "No. I want you to be the scalpel hammer thing I was talking about... that really isn't the best analogy-"

"Are you serious?" Chuck's eyes were wide as he looked at Lambert, "You're joking? Where's Ashton Kutcher? This must be a prank."

Lambert's face dropped it's smile for the first time since sitting down, "I'm not one for joking," seeing Chuck face reflecting confusion, Lambert let out a small laugh, "I'm kidding. Chuck I see potential in you. Not because you're the most physically gifted, but because of your mind. Your compassion. Your reasoning. I want to take you, break you down and rebuild you into a-a-a spy. I only use spy as I lack a better word."

Chuck nodded slowly, digesting all of the words thrown at him, "I... think you have the wrong person. Lambert I..." Chuck ran out of words, choosing to instead let Lambert come to his own conclusions.

Nodding, Lambert leaned in once again, "Chuck you once saved the world by beating a video game. You defused a bomb with a porn virus. It's that kind of mind that I want. One willing to think outside the box. I don't want another Bryce Larkin or John Casey. You can't take a physically strong person and make teach them the smarts and reasoning you have. But we can take you and make you as strong... as deadly as them."

Chuck felt a bit of pride from the mans words but a deeper issue reared its head, "I'm not a killer."

"I know..." Lambert went silent, choosing his next words carefully, "I know this is a lot to hear and obviously I don't expect you to just ..drink the cool-aid. So let me leave you with this. Chuck you are a great man. You've done more than most are asked to do for their country, so know that no one will judge you for saying no. No one. We want to keep the world safe. I know you'd make a great Agent and further more, you'd save a lot of lives. So do what you think will full fill you the most. Whatever you choose, I hope it uses the potential I see in you. Just know that should you choose to take my offer... you will have to make sacrifices... even if they go against your morals..."

Chuck was in awe. No one had ever inspired him that much. Showed that much confidence in him.

"I feel like I should accept after that..." Chuck grinned sheepishly.

Lambert chuckled softly, "I mean it was a pretty amazing speech... that wasn't rehearsed a thousand times last night, or anything" both men laughed before Lambert slowly stood up, leveling Chuck with a serious look, "Take the night and think about it. It's a lot and you need to be sure this is what you want..."

Lambert reached into his coat pocket and removed a white envelope.

Placing it down on the table he smiled at Chuck, "This is a plane ticket to Washington D.C. for tomorrow at noon. You'll also find an established cover for your sister. As I understand, your brother-in law already knows about your involvement in project intersect. He's allowed to know you're leaving for government reasons, but details cannot be provided. A driver will pick you up at the airport and bring you to us. I do hope to see you tomorrow, Chuck."

With that, he left the diner. Chuck looked to the table where a 50 dollar bill lay as payment for both of their meals.

 _Okay... this was an interesting encounter..._

-X-

32044556255-Burbank California/Casa Bartowski-11198332351  
12343959566-Present Day-154354888311  
45228744154-0622 (6:22 PM)-4511471239851

Chuck's bags were packed, laying on his bed. He eyed them with a far off look. Though it may look as the youngest Bartowski was present in reality, he actually wasn't. A war was raging in his head. Thoughts shooting around at a mile a minute. An internal struggle over what would be his next move.

 _Okay... whats the worst that could happen?  
_ _You could fail... Die... See things that you were never meant to see... PTSD?  
_ _What if I don't... I could show everyone I'm not a wimp... that I can... can... help people... Sarah-  
_ _Left you... she never cared... choose this for the right reasons! Are you ready to kill someone?  
Maybe that wont be necessary...  
It always is with this type of job, don't be a fool.  
_ _Ellie... I can keep Ellie safe... Devon and Morgan to...  
_ _Maybe get some muscles hehe...  
_ _What if I never see Ellie again? I can't abandon her like Mom and Dad did... she'd die...  
_ _You won't. You aren't them. You will comeback!  
That's not your choice.  
Sarah might come back...  
She won't...  
_Chuck gulped  
 _She won't...  
Forget her... move on to something great... grab your full potential...  
But I...  
Do it..._

This wasn't working. He'd be here all night at this rate. He needed help with this. Maybe Ellie?

 _Ellie would ask to many questions... Devon... No, he's a good person, but to close to Ellie... might let something slip and then I have a mountain of questions... Morgan!_

Walking out to the living room, he found Devon and Ellie talking as they cooked dinner for the three of them. Avoiding them, he walked out of the apartment heading for Morgan's. The little guy usually offered the best advice.. not that he'd tell him that. All that would do is inflate his ego. Arriving at his door step he entered the small house, instantly smelling fresh baked cookies, the sounds of Morgan arguing with his Mom provided Chuck with a laugh.

"Mom, we talked about this. You can't follow me to the Doctors office! I'm a grown man. It's weird."

Morgan's mom let out a small snort, "Please. When you wash your own clothes, cupcake, I'll treat you like a grown up."

Morgan came out to the living room, stopping at the sight of his best friend, "Ey Chuck o'l buddy! Whats crackin?"

Chuck opened his mouth only to be cut off by Morgan's mother, "Morgan, I've got another pair of your undies for you to pack away-"

"Chuck, lets talk outside.. now, for the love of god," Morgan dashed out the door, face turning redder that a firetruck. Chuck followed laughing loudly at his friend embarrassment.

They both walked out to the street, Morgan looking up and down the road, "Where's the nerd herder?"

"I walked," mumbled Chuck, leaning against a lamp post, "Needed the time to think. Morgan... I need your help."

Morgan looked at his long time friend and smiled, "Sure thing, bro! Whatever you need. Lady troubles my man?"

Chuck shook his head, "Morgan... I got a job offer... in Washington," seeing his friend surprised look, he continued, "It's... look I can't talk about details... and I know that might make things difficult-"

"Buddy," Morgan laughed, "What is it man? No need to spiral, I'm here for ya."

Chuck smiled, "Here's the thing man... it's doing something I never saw myself doing..."

Morgan got a look on his face, as if a light bulb turned on, "It's not stripping is it!..."

Chuck let out a laugh, "Sure, like anyone would pay for that... It's not stripping... look, I have a chance to help a lot of people..." he was trying to be as vague as possible, "Issue is... I may have to do some questionable things... I'm just left wondering if helping people is worth sacrificing what makes me... me."

Morgan nodded slowly, "Hmmm," the little guy began pacing, cracking his knuckles as he thought for a moment, "I always loved the idea that its the thoughts behind the action that make the person, not the actions themselves," Chuck nodded, "Chuck you've been a good person your whole life. Whatever you do, no matter the actions, you will always be a good person, doing the best for those around you. Just like when you stood up to those girls who bullied me in Junior High. You would have punched one, almost did if I remember correctly. Punching a girl, or anyone for that matter, isn't a nice act. You would have done that to protect me, though. Regardless of the consequences, or what people thought... You would have acted to keep me safe," Morgan looked up in towards the sky, "Your not a good person because you choose to do good things.. but because you act selflessly. Before Dad died, he had a saying... the difference between the good guys and the bad guys depends on what side of the human shield they're on... bad guys are behind the human shield, good guys... good guys are the human shields... so long as you're acting as a shield for people, like you did for me, you will always be the Chuck I love like a brother."

Chuck closed his eyes, feeling a surge of pride and a tingly feeling... adrenaline maybe. So many thoughts rushed through his head. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Chuck looked at Morgan.

"Whatever you choose, it won't be everyone's definition of good... but it'll be mine. Cause Chuck, you're my brother. I have faith that you'll always choose the right path..."

Chuck smiled, feeling emotional at his friends words, "I'm going to have to take the job... aren't I?"

Morgan let out a noise akin to a yell, "You better! That was the best speech ever. Seriously. I need to write it down or something... it's not scummy to use a speech over and over, is it?"

Chuck shook his head, "I'm sure it's fine.."

Morgan wrapped his buddy in a hug, "When do you leave? How long will you be gone?"

Chuck hugged him back, "Tomorrow and I'm not sure how long I'll be gone.. could be a couple of years..."

"Damn... well... alright then!" Morgan stretched, "No point crying... no much how much I want to. Lets play a game... one last game before you go. I-I-I" the little guy fought back some tears, "I have a new spy game, it's pretty bad ass. All stealthy and shit! Come and play co-op with me! Need help infiltrating a nuclear power plant."

Chuck smiled, holding his own tears back, "Let's do it.."

As they walked through the door, Morgan looked to his buddy, "Chuck are you working for a bank? They tend to be morally questionable."

Chuck let out a small laugh.

-X-

1235548862-Washington D.C/Classified-2544599632  
4747432423-Present Day-4575557487  
1210047048-0100 (1 PM)-56001747850

"Please take a seat Mr. Bartowski, Mr. Lambert will be with you shortly."

Chuck nodded at the receptionist, taking a seat across from Lambert's desk. Alone, Chuck took in his surroundings, eyeing the different medals and pictures that decorated the Directors office. A medal of honor caught Chuck's attention. Getting up from his chair, Chuck walked over to look at the medal up close.

 _Jesus... this hero wants me?... damn..._

"I found that in a cereal box..."

Chuck turned to see Lambert standing in the door way, grin on his face.

Chuck nodded, "That's how most Californian drivers get their licenses," came Chuck's semi serious retort.

Lambert let out a howl before taking his seat, "I got that in Afghanistan," reaching down he pulled his left pant leg up revealing a prosthetic leg, "Went back to pull a wounded Marine into cover. Grenade landed near the kid so I kicked it away... still lost the leg from the blast but the kid survived. Managed to dragged him to cover to..." Lambert stretched in his chair, yawning a bit, "Now I'm a pirate... just need the hat and parrot."

Chuck laughed, taking a seat across from Lambert.

"How did Ellie and Devon handle the sudden new?" Lambert inquired.

Chuck sighed, "Randomly finding out your brothers leaving for a year or more is a little hard to take. She was happy though. Proud even. Devon was curious as to what I was leaving to do with you guys... he wanted me to know that I needed to come see Ellie every now and again."

Lambert nodded listening intently, "I'm to here everything went well..." Lambert started as he pulled out a file from one of his desk draws, placing it in front of Chuck, "Lets begin."

A logo graced the cover of the file. It was the image of a talon, a circle around it with the words 'Third Echelon' written in it.

"Third Echelon?" Chuck questioned.

Lambert nodded, tapping a finger on the cover of the document, "My pride and joy. Third Echelon is a department opened under the NSA. The catch, no one knows about it except for myself and a few other high ranking government officials. Third Echelon was created for one purpose, to house the Splinter Cell project. You aren't considered apart of the NSA or any other conventional agency..." Lambert paused, leveling Chuck with a serious look, "You don't exist to the rest of the spy community. Third Echelon reports directly to the president. No one else."

Chuck nodded slowly, "Got it... Okay I don't got it, I was just being optimistic. Why the secrecy?"

"If this project is kept a secret, with only a small group working on it," Lambert began, "We can ensure no leaks, or moles."

Chuck nodded as he picked up the papers. The document outlined the training from start to finish. Lambert still reiterated all points, and filled in some gaps. Chuck would go through basic train first. Be taught how to be a soldier. It was then that his training to be the first Splinter Cell operative would truly begin. Advanced interrogation (resistance and how to interrogate an enemy), advanced weapon training w/knife combat were just a couple of the training courses he was expected to complete. Flipping though a couple of other paged, he found an official offer of enrollment into the Splinter Cell program. Once signed, he was official in. He wasted no time.

"Chuck be prepared... your instructors will break you," Lambert's voice was slow, making sure Chuck caught everything, "We need to test your limits, break them and make them stronger. It's all a head game. Just remember through out all of the training that we support you 100% and want whats best for you," Lambert smiled, "Just won't feel like it sometimes."

Chuck nodded, "I'm nervous... but I watched a shit ton of Army Basic Training videos on the flight over here.. so I think I have a good idea of whats coming."

Lambert gave him a mysterious look, "I would not say that to any of your instructors, Chuck... at all. Just realize that this is completely different from any training course ever created by the US government," seeing Chuck gulp, Lambert laughed, "Not to scare ya" Lambert grabbed another document, "At the completion of your training, you will be given Special Agent status. Higher than that of Agents Walker and Casey, not to give you a big head."

Chuck was wow'd. Better than the best agents he knew, "I'm not sure I can promise that I won't get a big head, haha."

"Mmmm, I see. Well the reason for the rank is to give you more control. Weapons and gear as well as control over certain mission details."

A knock came from the door. A women walked in. Red hair down to her jaw line, and freckles on her cheeks. A cute smile on her face.

"Ah! Chuck meet Anna Grimsdoitter," Chuck stood up, shaking her hand, as Lambert continued, "She's acting as your Intelligence operator. The little voice in your ear. At least she will be if you pass training of course. She'll also be your instructor in hand to hand combat," Lambert let out a small chuckle, "Hope you like getting beaten up by a girl."

"Uhhhhh," Chuck eyed Anna, "I mean wrestling can be fun... hehe..."

Anna let out a laugh, "Not my kind of wrestling. I'll be showing you to your room, Chuck," she flashed a small smile.

"We'll talk at the end of your first day, Chuck. Anna will bring you to your room so you can drop off your bags. Might be best to show him to the cafeteria as well."

Anna nodded before leading Chuck into the hall. They walked in silence for a while before Chuck finally spoke.

"Anna, that's um ah lovely name... it's uhhh... I mean it suits you," Chuck stumbled.

 _This is why I don't talk to pretty girls often... dear lord I suck..._

Anna let out a small laugh, sensing his discomfort with ease, "You can call me Grimm, most do. If I'm honest... Chuck's an awful name," she teased playfully.

Chuck groaned, "I get that wayyy to often... maybe I should get a nickname or something... maybe introduce myself as Charles..."

"Hmmm Charles is better, though anything beats Chuck..."

"I hate you.." Chuck groaned playfully.

Grimm let out a small giggle, "So.. ready for training?"

Chuck thought for a moment, "Maybe? No... I don't know."

"Well at least your honest," Grimm began, "Keep a level head, you'll survive..." Grim stopped at a door that lead to what Chuck assumed was his quarters, "At least I can only assume. I mean your the first to be put through this course. I find writing down my thoughts can be helpful... are you listening."

Chuck's eyes were wide, caught up in a particular piece of information Grimm had given him, "You mean this hasn't been tested?!" Grim nodded, "Dear god what have I signed up for."

-X-

2151842518-Day 01 of Basic Training-215448285462  
2454842115-Classified Location-448252000545  
0015478002-Present Day-45552158225  
6935787840-05:15 (5:15 AM)-0021510025

"Rise and shine! 5 minutes to get dressed in your combats!"

Chuck was shaken from bed, plummeting to the cold concrete floor. Jumping to his feet, he scrambled into his training uniform before standing at attention... or at least it was similar to how Grim showed him yesterday. If he was honest, it was probably terrible.

The man in front of him was about as tall as him. Short grey hair, grey goatee and eyes like a wolf. He kept his head held high as he eyed Chuck.

After a brief moment, he began, "Recruit, my name is Victor Coste. You will be calling me sir for the duration of our time together. I am your main instructor and will be babysitting your ass all through out basic training as well as some of your further training down the line," in a flash he was directly in Chuck face, "Understood!"

Chuck shot his head back, banging it off the shelving unit behind him, "Arghhh! Yes, sir!."

"Jesus recruit should I get you a helmet? Have you wear it at all times? You seem like a hazard to yourself at this point... and to shelves," Victor walked a little closer to Chuck, seeming to have spotted something on his uniform, "What is this recruit..." Victor reached towards Chuck's chest, grabbing a hanging thread before yanking it out, "Hmmmm, weren't you instructed to clean your uniform?"

Chuck gulped nervously at the deadly edge Victors voice had taken on, "Ummm no, sir!"

"I don't think I heard you right. Are you saying that we forgot to issue an order!" Victor hollered, recoiling a bit.

"Uhhh, no sir!"

Victor shook his head, "Which is it recruit!? Did we give the order or not? Can't have it both ways!"

Chuck thought for a minute, realizing the situation he had put himself in, "I-I-I I'm at a loss for words, sir."

A fake, almost sarcastic laugh rumbled through the older man, "Well then, how about you drop and give me some push ups. See if that helps you 'find the words."

Chuck dropped to the floor in an instant. Push ups weren't really his thing. However, fear was a strong motivator. The only thought circulating in his head was 'this is all a game'. They wanted to break him. He wouldn't let them. After a few poor looking push ups, Victor let out a sigh.

"My god, these are sad looking push ups boy, I'm pretty sure my 8 year old could do better. Stand up!," Chuck got up immediately, "See this thread?" Chuck nodded as he eyed the green little devil that had brought him so much pain, "I want you to hold onto him for the rest of the week, seeing as you like him so much. I want him on Friday, in my hands, is that understood?"

Chuck nodded, "Yes sir.."

Victor eyed him again, "Louder, recruit. Find your balls!"

"Yes sir!" Chuck bellowed, face turning red from straining.

"That'll have to do! I was going to start us off with picking up the rest of your kit from storage but after those terrible 'push ups', I think PT is in order. How about you, recruit?"

Chuck nodded, "Yes sir!"

"Ah great. I'm so glad that we're getting along so fantastically," sarcasm practically dripped from every word, "Alright, lets jog to the gym. Double time!" seeing Chuck lagging far behind, Victor let out a laugh, "Jesus Bartowski, you run like old people fuck! Slow and uncoordinated!"

Chuck grimaced, pushing himself to go faster, _What in the fuck have I gotten myself into..._

-X-

154428812-Day 412/Graduation day-15168845232  
225845254-Classified location-4588541255  
224114598-Present Day-0051475836  
077412583-0830 (8:30 AM)-0544785263

It almost felt like a flash. The days had quickly turned to weeks and then months. Before he knew it, Chuck was standing in front of a mirror on his graduation day. It had been a tough, painful process to get to this point. Interrogation training came to mind. Phantom pain radiated across his back. A reminder of the blow torches and other nasty tools used on him. Shaking his head to clear the memories, Chuck yawned stretching before looking back at the mirror.

He barely recognized himself anymore. Every time he stood in front of this mirror, he always felt so shocked by his own transformation. It was subtle at first, but overtime the scared little man, who once ran from danger, was erased, leaving a warrior ready to walk into hell if need be. The jawline was different, his hair short and muscles everywhere! Impressed was an understatement. He felt new and improved. Better than ever. Walking away from the mirror, he finished putting on his Dress Uniform. Graduation from training would be a small affair given that no family or friends were permitted. Only Instructors and certain high ranking government officials were allowed. It was kind of lonely. If he was honest with himse-

A noise.

Chuck felt all of his senses lowering, as he listened to the quiet footsteps entering his room. He heard the silent breathing, the small noise of a pendant tapping the persons wrist.

"I hear you," Chuck laughed as he turned around eyeing his intruder.

Grimm stood behind him, wearing a red dress and an unimpressed face, "Fuck! Here I thought I'd finally managed to sneak up on you for the first time in months..."

"Practice a bit more, and you'll get there," Chuck teased standing up, "So.. be honest, how do I look."

Grim approached him slowly, circling him like a wolf circling its prey, "Terrible," Grimm let out a small laugh at his pout, "You look handsome..." stopping in front of him, she reached for his tie, adjusting it, "Tie needs some work though."

Chuck laughed a bit, "I'm guessing it's time?"

Grimm nodded, "Ready?"

Chuck nodded, "Just give me two minutes? Something I want to do really quick."

She nodded leaving the room. Chuck walked over to his bed, retrieving a journal he had stored under his pillow. Flipping through the pages he finally landed on an empty one.

 _Ellie... it's been forever since we spoke. I'm graduating, finally! I can't believe it. You are officially being written to by the 'best agent' the USA has ever made. Not sure I feel like it. I'm stronger, but only time will tell if Lambert's gamble paid off. I've got to admit, writing to you each day has kept me sane, even though I know you won't ever be able to see these letters. Still, here I am writing to you. It's almost as if documenting this crazy journey helps me process everything. I hope you and Awesome finally made me into an Uncle or at least bought your dream house. I hope to do you proud. Not sure where I'm going to be posted first. Not sure when I'll see you again, but just know that I'm out here, thinking about you._

 _Your baby brother._

 _Charles Bartowski_

Smiling Chuck stood up, heading towards the door to his room. Just before turning off the lights he looked back one last time, smiling. So many memories. Being woken in the middle of the night for interrogation training, Instructor Coste screaming, random push ups for no reason, Instructor Coste screaming some more, spending hours trying to get the exact bed measurements required to pass inspection in the morning, Instructor Coste screaming until he almost passed out...

 _On second thought, fuck this place..._

"Come on Chuck..." Grimm was standing in his door way, "Don't want to keep the president waiting," with that and a small smirk, she left.

Chuck's eyes went wide as he chased after his colleague, "Wait the president! What!"

-X-

The graduation went well. Speeches were given, medals handed out. It was an interesting yet uncomfortable affair. Now after all was said and done, Chuck sat in Lambert's office awaiting his boss. It was time for more information on what happened now. Through out training, Chuck had been kept in the dark about what came after. So much pain and hard work had lead to this moment and he was excited. Ready.

Lambert opened the door, shutting it behind him, "Hello recruit!" at Chuck's look of confusion, Lambert let out a laugh, "I joking, Agent Bartowski. "

Lambert walked around to his seat, quickly sitting down as he retrieved a binder from his desk drawer. He leaned across the table, laying it down in front of Chuck, who eagerly took and open it.

"Lets jump right into your mission briefing. Remember the cover you used on your sister. The tech company? What was it, tech junkies I believe? Well we made that a reality. Built a fake company for a cover job, based out of-"

"Burbank!" Chuck interrupted, smile spreading across his face as he viewed the files in his binder.

Lambert gave him a smile, "I take care of my own. I know how much you miss your sister and friends, so here is my solution. We will be turning the Orange Orange-"

That name was like a trigger. Instantly Chuck was out of the room, mind racing back to a certain Blonde he hadn't thought of in little over a year. Her smile, the perfume she loved to wear... her lips...

 _I wonder if she's happy..._

"Ummm Chuck?" Lambert had a look of concern on his face, "Was it something I said?"

Chuck shook his head, "No, sir. Please continue."

"Okay. First off, It's Lambert, Chuck. Sir makes me feel old," Lambert leaned back in his chair, "I'll rewind a bit. We started renovations on the Orange Orange along with Castle, around the beginning of your training. Castle is currently up to date with the latest tech and firearms available. It will remain that way at all times. As for the Orange Orange, it is now Tech Junkies."

Chuck nodded, "Says here I'm the owner of this branch?"

Lambert shook his head, "Correct. Grim will act as your assistant manager and only employee. Keep it small and simple."

Chuck nodded again, digesting all the information, "Living accommodations just says Residence 302... whats that?"

"Of course. We felt it was best to put you in Agent Casey's old apartment. It connects with Castle, seemed like the best decision. Do you agree?"

"I do, but do I honestly get a choice?" Chuck inquired, tilting his head to the side.

Lambert nodded, "Of course. This is a team effort, Chuck. Believe me when I tell you that you will have a say in what decisions are made regarding your team. Now then, I think you have a flight to catch."

Standing up, Lambert made his way over to Chuck, "It's been a pleasure working with you in person Chuck and I look forward to the future of our team," the two shook hands, "Have a safe trip and enjoy a little R and R. We are tracking a few developments so be prepared for an assignment shortly."

Chuck left Lambert's office, walking into Instructor Coste. The older man had almost become a father to him, taking him under his wing shortly after his training had began.

"Hello, Agent Bartowski. I just wanted to say it's been a pleasure working with you... I'm proud of your progress," Coste smiled as he took Chuck's hand, "My instructor used to say it's not those we save that stick with us, but those we don't... that you'll never forget... just be ready, Chuck. For the good and the bad that comes with this job."

Chuck nodded, "Thank you, sir. I really appreciate everything you've done for me."

"It's Victor now, Agent Bartowski and anytime you miss my yelling, just give me a call," laughing Victor walked off.

Chuck shook his head a fake smile on his lips. The last thing Victor had said kept rattling his brain through out the rest of the day. From when he arrived at the airport where a very emotional and angry sister met him with open arms. It pick at him through his first dinner with Ellie in over a year, where he recounted his cover story detail by detail, to an amazed Devon and Ellie. Both couldn't get over Chuck's transformation, Devon siting that working for a Tech company seemed to agree with him. Laying his head down in his new bedroom, it echo'd again...

 _It's not those who you save that will stick with you, its those you can't... that you'll never forget..._

His eyes fluttered, drowsiness kicking in. The thought of not saving someone. Letting someone die. It made him sick. Chuck wouldn't allow it. Closing his eyes, he started to fall asleep, only to be instantly jolted awake at the sound of his work phone going off. Scrambling to his bed side table he picked up the device, answering it immediately.

"Chuck, it's Grimm. Lambert wants us at Castle in 5. We have a situation..."

 _-X-_

 ** _Next Chapter: Operation Panther._**

So there's the second chapter. Wanted to get the back story set up immediately.

Bye for now.


End file.
